1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to mirrors and more particularly to a universally oriented liquid mirror.
2. State of Technology
An arbitrarily oriented mirror is an important element of an optical system. It allows an arbitrary transformation of a light beam. There exist high quality solid mirrors, both planar and shaped which can be arbitrarily oriented in the gravity field. However, in applications where one deals with high-power pulses of radiation these mirrors will be damaged and would require replacement after every pulse, introducing significant operational expenses. There exists also planar and parabolic (rotating) liquid mirrors, as well as liquid mirrors controlled by jxc3x97B forces, but these mirrors are suitable only for a specific (xe2x80x9cface upxe2x80x9d) orientation in the gravity field.
Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description. Applicants are providing this description, which includes drawings and examples of specific embodiments, to give a broad representation of the invention. Various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this description and by practice of the invention. The scope of the invention is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed and the invention covers all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the claims.
The present invention provides a universally oriented liquid mirror. The mirror comprises a liquid and a penetrable unit. A system operatively connects the liquid to the penetrable unit to provide a mirror that can be universally oriented.
The invention is susceptible to modifications and alternative forms. Specific embodiments are shown by way of example. It is to be understood that the invention is not limited to the particular forms disclosed. The invention covers all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the claims.